Awkward silence
by Kv's Neha
Summary: *Horror story on our couples. KaVi, IshYant nd Sajal. Read. D review* *Happy readin*
1. Chapter 1

Mai wapas a ggayie hu..Hehe(evil laugh) itni asaani se peecha nhi chodungi this time is d KaVi, IshYant nd SaJal fic. ..Thaxx shruti for this wonderful idea. Me nd shruts I talked wid her on d phn had together made this idea. Mix up of our brains. Tat means full dhamaka! :P

 _D air was chilly...d night was dark...nd spooky...Trees seemed as if..they were dressed in shadows...their branches seemed as if...they were arms..which were swaying amongst d wind...d surface was dabbed...in moonlight..d roots of d trees...were curled up...on d floor..._

 _In this dark...spooky night..6 pple...were walking scared...frustrated...Whn sudde a girl..Tripped over sthg..._

 _Girl: Aaaah...Kv..aahhhh_

 _Kv: Purvi...tum theek ho..._

 _Ishi: Purvi...utho..._

 _Ishi nd Kv helped her...stand...they luked down...nd their was a dead body...a body of d black...cat..._

 _Kajal: parii..u oka?_

 _Kv: Tum theek ho na..Purvi.._

 _Purvi suddenly hugged Kv...he to wrapped his arms...around her...nd kissed her forehead..._

 _Purvi:( In d hug) Kv..pls chalo yaha se...bahoot Dar lag raha hai...pls.._

 _Kv: Purvi...kch nhi hoga...mai ho na...shan't ho jao..._

 _In some moments...they separated...but Purvi held his hand...tight..._

 _Dushyant: Guys..its to late..Aur car bhi Kharar hai..._

 _Ishi: Guys...its so scary...rat ho ggayie hai...barish aane waali hai..._

 _Sachin: Ha..rat Kaha guzarenge hum..._

 _Kajal: Ek kaam karte hai...thoda aage jaakar dekhte hai..shayad kch mil jaye..._

 _Purvi: Nhi pls..meko bahoot Dar lag raha hai...its to dark..._

 _Kv: Purvi...dnt worry...mai hu na...kch nhi hoga..._

 _He side hugged her...she smiled a bit...nd they started walking...after some walkin...they saw a haveli...it was brown in colour...it wasn't clearly seen...due to fog...fog was all over it...it seemed...as if...no one had...lived in it..for years..._

 _Dushyant: Wo Dekho...haveli..._

 _Sachin: Andar chalke dekhte hai...kyu.._

 _Ishi: Bt guys...yeh haveli bahoot purani hai..pata nhi isme koi...reheta bhi hoga...ta nhi.._

 _Kv: Ha Ishi...u r rite...Par_

 _Kv could not say more...as Purvi tightly squeezed his hand...Kv luked at her...nd so did_ _she...Sweat was dripping...frm her face...fear was in her eyes...her lips were trembling to say sthg...bt she couldn't..._

 _kv: Purvi...tum theek ho na...kya hua..._

 _Purvi: Muzhe kch theek nhi...lag raha guys..is haveli mai...kch_

 _Dushyant: Purvi...dnt wry..kch nhi hoga..ek kaam karte hai...Andar jaakar dekhte hai...agar permission mili...Aaj ki rat yahi ruk jaange..._

 _Kv: Ha gud idea...Purvi kch nhi hoga..mai hu tumhare sath..._

 _They went to...d haveli...nd knocked d door...there wasn't a bell..bt a chain...which Dushyant banged...on d door...Kv held Purvi's hand...she felt some wht better...thn b4..._

 _D door...of d haveli...openaned..wid a woman standing inside...she was wearing a black saree..wid back bangles...nd a black ring...her eyes were brown...nd scary...her hair was straight...but it was covering half part...of her face..horizontally..._

 _Sachin: Excuse me...actually hamari car Kharab ho ggayie hai...kya hum..Aaj ki rat...yaha pe..ruk sakte hai..._

 _Women: Jee...ha..aaye..._

 _All of them...luked at each other...d women went isnside...nd so did d others...Purvi luked at d haveli...her fear was increasing...d haveli bt only frm outside...frm inside too...it was covered wid..spider webs...all d furniture was covered...wid sheets...it seemed as if..it was empty..._

 _D women..took them..to their rooms...Purvi heard a noise...she luked Back...but their was no one...KaVi closed...their door...d women was standing outside...smiling evily..._

 _"Mai wapas aa ggayie hu...tumhe basil karne"_

* * *

Hahaha! (Evil laugh) guys... Mai wapas aa ggayie huuuuu...should I continue or nt...20 reviews...nxt updt..

thxx! Tkcr! keep smiling! Love u all!

*Neha*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Omg! 28 reviews 4 Fav! 3 follow! In one day! I m soooooo glad tat u pple r likin d horror story! Shruti nd Shreya! My love! Vry happy tat u guys r likin d fic! Aage aage hoga DARAWNA SAFAR sare coupes ka (evil laugh) Actually evil laugh doesn't suit me. Sm1 told me. :P :P enjoy guys! long chaps I will try to give.

 _Chapter 2:_

 _D same nite..D wiped howled as rain...battered d window...of d dead nite...d cracking sound...of d thunder...was everywhere...frm d dark clouds...lightning struck...here nd thr...lighting d sky...fr a sec or so..._

 _While Kv was sleepin...peacefully but sthg was...disturbing Purvi..she wasn't able to sleep...she was scared...confused..she didn't know y...but sthg was disturbing her...she got out..of d bed...nd went in d balcony...Her hands...were on d bar...engrossed in her thoughts..._

 _She felt sthg around...her legs...she luked down...she saw fog...which was winding around her body...slowly...frm her legs..to her waist...to her shoulders...she luked at it...she was scared...she tried to move...but she could not...she felt as if...someone...a supernatural power...was pulling her..._

 _Suddenly she felt...as if sm1 scratched her neck...she cried in pain...blood started oozing..frm her neck...thr were 3 nail marks...she felt as if...sm1 held her face...tightly..She didn't c anyone...jz heard a voice...d power tightened d grip..._

 _Voice: " Mai wapas a ggayie hu...apne pyaar ko hasil karne...apne Maharaja k! Omgo...hasil karne...tum nhi bachogi "_

 _She felt...d grip of d power...was loosing...d fog was vanishin...slowly...nd finally it was gone..._

 _She was panting...her lips were trembling...Her eyes were full...of fear...her face went cold...her hands we're shacking...she could nt stand..._

 _She took d support if d door...nd tried to stand...she closed her eyes...for some moments...she opened them...nd she again saw it..._

 _She saw fog...vanishin...frm d floor...thr was sthg written...as d fog vanished..She read it...it was written in..red BLOOD..._

 _" MAI WAPAS...AAGAYIE HU...TUMHARE RAJA KO...APNA BANANE...MERE PYAAR KO...HASIL KARNE...JO TUNE MUJSE...CHIN LIA THA...BACHA SAKTI HO...BACHA LO APNE JAAN "_

 _Her vision started...vainishin...her head started spinning...she held her head...she went blank...nd collapsed...on d floor..._ _D message...suddenly disappeared...but Purvi's wound...was gettin deeper...nd blood oozed out..._

 _Nxt mornin..._

 _Kv got up...he kept his hand...besides him...he didn't feel his love..besides him...he opened his eyes...she wasn't there...he got down...frm d bed..._

 _Kv: Purvi...Kaha_

 _He didn't continue...further...as he saw his love...his lyf...on d floor...wid a pool of blood...besides...her...he ran to her...nd took her...on his lap..._

 _Kv:(patting her cheeks) Purvi...utho Purvi...shit! khoon..._

 _He took out...his hankercheif...nd placed it..on her wound..._

 _Kv: Dushyant! Sachin...Ishi Kajal...jaldi Aao sab...Purvi utho purvi.._

 _Everyone came runnin...nd so did d women...she stopped at d door..nd smiled evily...while Kv picked...Purvi up..nd placed her...on d bed...he sat besides...her..rubbing her hand..._

 _Dushyant: Xcuse me mam...yaha hospital hai?_

 _Women: Hospital nhi hai..._

 _Sachin: Hospital nhi hai? Purvi ko..Ilaj ki zaroorat hai...wo bhi kale se jald..._

 _Kv: Dushyant...Purvi ka gala...Neela bad raha hai..._

 _Dushyant: Kyaa!_

 _Kv: Ha...madam yaha pe hospital nhi Jai kya!_

 _Women: Uska ilaj...mai karungi..._

 _Nd she went away...in some time...she came back...wid a glass in her hand...the was some kind..of liquid...in d glass...she gave it to Kv..._

 _Women: Isko yeh apne zakham pe sprinkle karoo..theek ho jaigi..._

 _Kv luked at Dushyant...nd dushyant luked at him..._

 _Women: Vishwas rakho...theek ho jaeigI.._

 _D women went outside.._

 _Kv luked at d others...Sachin nodded...Kv sprinkled it...in her wound...in some moments...her neck was normal...nd she opened her eyes...Kv hugged her..._

 _Kv: Purvi...u oka na...jaan tumhe kch nhi hua na..._

 _Purvi: mera sir...Aaah chakra raha hai..._

 _Kajal: Purvi...u take rest...guys hum Bahar chalet hai..._

 _Everyone except Kv..went outside...Purvi hugged him tightly...in some moments they separated..._

 _Purvi:(Fritghtened) Kv..wo laal rat ko..._

 _Nd she told him..wht had happened yesterday nite...Kv was shocked...But still listened to her..._

 _Kv: Yeh tum kya..Keh rahi ho Purvi..._

 _Purvi: Sach mai Kv...Muzhe bahoot Dar lag raha hai Kv..pls yaha se chalo..._

 _Kv: Ach achk ok...hum chalet hai..par tum theek ho jao...Abhi so jao..._

 _Purvi: Tum mere pass baitho pls mat jao..pls.._

 _Kv: Dnt worry jaan...mai tumhare pass ho...so jao shanti she..._

 _Nd she layer down...Kv held her hand..nd kissed her forehead...he sat besides her...while Patting her head...in deep thoughts..._ _While d women..at d door smiled...evily.._

* * *

(Evil laugh) kaise laga chap...do review! 20 reviews Nxt updt! Till thn..

Keep Smilin! Tkcr! Love u all! Byee!

*Neha*


	3. Chapter 3

Omg! Nw i m shocked! 21 reviews in a day! Thanks tons! Love u all! Reviews A r srsly rainin! love u all! Secret admire..hehe thax. Um nt actually it's similar to it...but nt d same. this idea clicked me..Whn I was watchin Anamika...on YouTube...hehe Thaxx! Pls dear write ur name..

 _Chapter 3:_

 _After some time...She woke up...Kv was sittin besides her..nd so we're d others...d women wasn't thr...she tried to get up...her wound ached..._

 _Kv: Purvi..Leti raho...aram ki zarooat hai..tumhe.._

 _Purvi: Kv...meko yaha se..jaana hai...pls...Aaahh.._

 _Dushyant: Purvi..Dekho..tumhare ghav Abhi tak..Bhare nhi hai...ek bar theek ho jao..for hum chalenge..._

 _Ishi: Ha Purvi..tuzhe aaram ki zaroorat hai...tu leti rahe..._

 _Purvi: Pls..Ishi..yaha se...chalte hai...pls..._

 _Kv: Ok Purvi...hum Aaj hi...yaha se chalte hai..._

 _Sachin: Kv..yeh tum kya.._

 _Kv: Sachin...Purvi ko ilaj ki zaroorat hai...yaha ass pas..koi hospital nhi hai...Purvi ki halat bhi theek nhi...isse pehele...Aur kharab ho...Hume chalnna chahiye..._

 _D women...standin at d door...hidin..frm every1...was till now..smilin...evily but..Whn she heard...kv's sentence...her smile faded away..._

 _Dushyant: Ha Kv...I think..u r rite..._

 _Kajal: Par jaenge...kaise..._

 _Ishi: Ek kaam karte hai...wo Jo aurat hai na...use puchte hai..yaha koi...buss hai kya..._

 _Kv: Ha yeh theek hai...Toh..thodi der mai...nikalte hai..._

 _Everyone agreed...in some time..they were standin...in d hall..it was covered wid webs...nd insects...fog was spread..on d floor..d women came outside...Kv's hand...was on purvi's shoulder..._

 _D lady saw this...her eyes became feary...due to anger...she kept lukin at his hand...on her shoulder...he came forward...leavin Purvi's shoulder..._

 _Kv: Dekhiye...apka shukria ki..aapne hamari..madat ki...par ab Hume chalnna chahiye..kya ap hume..bata sakti hai...hum MUMBAI wapas...kaise jaa sakte hai...hum Abhi kaha hai...yaha koi...bus ya...kch hai?_

 _Women:(in a scary way) Hamare pas...gaadi hai...wo ap le jaa sakte hai..._

 _Kv: Par..hum apko wapas kaise..._

 _Women: Uski...zaroorat nhi...(same tone) Mai..chabii (key) Leke...Aati hu.._

 _Nd she went inside...before entering d room...she luked at d jhoomar...on d ceiling..Purvi was standin...jst under tat Jhumar...d jhumar was made up...of glass..._

 _She luked at...d jhoomar...smiled evily...nd went inside...as soon as she luked at...d jhoomar...it started shackin...vry badly...it seemed as if it..was gonna fall...any moment..._

 _She came outside...wid d keys...nd handed it...over to Kv...he took d keys..nd turned...nd he saw...tat d jhoomar...was swinging badly...it was abt...to fall on Purvi..._

 _Kv: Purviiiiiiiii_

 _Whn he jumped in between...nd took her aside...both of them...fell down..d jhoomar fell down...glass pieces were scattered...everyone was shocked...kv was on top..of Purvi...he had wrapped his hands...around her...nd covered her...protectively in his arms...She closed her eyes tightly..._

 _He got up..nd helped her..to get up...she was scared...he hugged her tightly...everyone ran to them...while women..was jz starrin at them..._

 _Kajal: Purvi Kv...tum dunno theek ho na..._

 _Kv: Ha..we r oka.._

 _Dushyant: Yeh jhoomar...gira kaise..._

 _Dushyant luked back...but to their amazement...d women was GONE...she DISSAPEARED...leavin behind...d fog..._

 _Everyonw was shocked...nd scared Nw...Purvi held Kv's hand...nd so did he.._

 _Sachin: Yeh Kaha chali Gaye..._

 _Kajal:(while holdin his arm) Sachin...chalo yaha se jaldi...bahoot Dar lag raha hai ab Muzhe bhi..._

 _Ishi held Dushyant tightly..._

 _Ishi: Guys...lets go frm here..._

 _Kv: Ha..lekin wo aurat..._

 _Purvi: Kv..pls chalo yaha se..._

 _sachin: Purvi...par wo aurat..tayar ho ggayie wo..aise kaise hum.._

 _Kajal: Sachin pls...kch theek nhi lag raha...pls chalo..._

 _Ishi: Ha Dushyant plss!_

 _Dushyant: Ok ok...chalo..._

 _Sayin this..they went towards d door...Dushyant opened it...everyone went outside...Purvi stopped at..d door...she luked back...she luked at d stairs...nd yes!_

 _Thr she was...d same women...lukin down...d women's lips...slowly curved...into a evil smile...Purvi was more scarred now...fear was seen..in her eyes...she didn't say anything...Kv luked at Purvi..._

 _Kv: Purvi...kya hua..._

 _Purvi: huh..kch nhi...pls chalo..pls.._

 _They went outside...nd sat in d car..Dushyant was drivin...Ishi in d passenger seat..while Kavi were in d middle...nd Sajal behind..._

 _Purvi was lukin...outside d window...she saw HER! Again! It was d same women...her hair were fallin..over her face...her eyes were black! She had pointy nails...wid a ring in them...cruelty was seen...in her eyes...she showed...her white teeth.?.to_ _Purvi.._

 _Purvi was scared again...sweat dripped down...frm. her face...she closed her eyes..in fear...she started pantin...Kv notice d this..._

 _Kv: Purvi...u oka...kya hua..._

 _purvi: Kv...wo Dekho...wo...(pointing outside)_

 _Kv luked outside...the was nothin..._

 _Kv: Kya hua Purvi...kch nhi hai..._

 _Kajal: Purvi...u oka na.._

 _Purvi: Waha pe..wo aurat thi.._

 _Dushyant: Aurat..koun so aurat..._

 _Purvi: Wo wo...haveli waali...wo thi...Maine apni...aankho se...dekha tha..._

 _Sachin: shan't ho jao...Purvi...koi nhi hai..._

 _Kv: ha..relax.. Purvi...koi nhi hai..so jao..._

 _He wrapped his hands...around her...she kept her head...on his shoulders...nd slept..in some moments..._

* * *

Ab aayega alsii maza...(evil laugh) Naaz Dii! Maine apka review padho! Dnt wry Dii I will end this stry soon! Code red! Ha I knw tht bt ab mai nhi dekhte..colours pe they show it..na? Honestly di Whn I saw a huge review I thought smhas bashed! Bt Whn I was ur name.. I was like hush! Hehe! Oka do apkke liye..ek sweet so smile..

Frndzz! Zyada horror nhi dala hai isme..aage aage Dekho..hota hai kya! 20 reviews Nxt updt! Thax for such a great response! Nd pls read mah Os. "Tose naina: A tale of love" KaVi based.

thaxx! Tkcr! Keep smilin! (Evily) (wink) love u all! Byee!

*neha*


	4. Chapter 4

Hii guys! hey sweetie! So sweet review u gave. Sure u can call me Dii. Nd Thaxx for likin mah stories. Love ya too. :* Guys guys guys! Apne na meri bolti band kar di. I dnt hv words. Hw Shuld I thank u all. Wait a sec *Opeans dictionary* *Tries to find words* *Doesnt find words* *Closses dictionary* hehe. Mahimahal..I will try nd update soon. Thaxx! Guys Yaar! 20 reviews in a day! Speechless! Thaxx! love u all! I will try nd add KaVi scenes. Aage bahoot hai. Hv patience pls.

 _Chapter 4:_

 _Here KaVi, IshYant, SaJal r married._

 _Days were passin by...But Purvi's fear..was not reducin..but increasing day by day..incidents after incidents..were hauntin her..badly..some times she saw..sthg written on d mirror..while sumtimes heard voices..._

 _Kavi too was..tensed for her Nw..he didn't know..hw to comfort her..he spent time wid her..but d fear..in her mind..was not vanishin.._

 _One night..KaVi nd IshYant were present..in d bureau..everyone else..was out..for some work..some for a case..while some for a..personal work.._

 _Purvi was workin..on some files..Kv was starring..at Purvi..Dushyant nd Ishi..were lukin at him..IshYant knew..KaVi needed...some time together..so they went to d canteen..Leavin KaVi alone..in d bureau.._

 _Kv got up..nd went towards Purvi.._

 _Kv: Hey jaan..chalo Aaj dinner Ke liye..bahar chalte hai.._

 _Purvi: Kv..aaj nhi pls..kch theek nhi..lag raha.._

 _Kv: Jaan..tension mat Lo..kch nhi hoga..tumhara vehem the..wo sab..mirror pe..kch like jaana..awaje Sunna..Aur.._

 _Purvi: Vehem..ek bar home hai..2 Bar hote hai..bar bar nhi Kv..Aur jab se.._

 _Kv: Ok ok..chalo iske bare mai..bat nhi karte..lets go for dinner.._

 _He held her hand..nd made her stand..Purvi was lukin..at him..but this time..he didn't c fear in her eyes..but this time..he saw..pure love..care..innocence..in her eyes..he pulled her closer..her cuped her face..._

 _She closed..her eyes tightly..she knew..wat he is gonna do..he smiled..he bought his face..near hers..nd placed a soft KISS..on her forehead..she smiled..Which made him..smile too..he held her face..nd moved his face..towards her.._

 _They were jz..inches apart..until their lips discovered..their paths..they kissed..passionately..they forgot all their pains..all her fear..was vanished..wid d kiss..they parted Whn..they needed oxygen..nd kissed again_

 _But d phn..of d bureau rang..unfortunately they had..to break from d kiss..Kv picked it up..Unfortunately a case was..reported.._

 _Kv: Purvi..ek case report hui hai..mai.._

 _Purvi: Nhi Kv...mai bhi chalti hu.._

 _Kv: Purvi..its vry dangerous..meko jaane do..Dushyant nd Ishi ke sath..ghar jao..oka?_

 _Purvi: Par Kv..._

 _Kv: Pls jaan..._

 _Purvi: Ok..bt apna..khayal rakhna._

 _Kv: Dnt worry love..love u Purvi.._

 _Purvi: Love u too.._

 _He Sat in d car..nd went..to a spooky place..it was dark..d dark balmy night..nd d wind was..howlin..it was dark..it seemed as if..d sky was covered..wid a blank blanket..d bats were flyin..makin various noises..d moon..was hid behind d..dark clouds.._

 _It started rainin..heavily..Kv got down..frm d car..he searched for d dead body..but thr was nthg..no pple..nthg..jz d reflection..of d moon..nd d horror of..d nite.._

 _Kv: Yeh lash..Kaha hai..koi dikh bhi nhi raha..petrol bhi Khatam ho Gaya hai..ek kaam karta hu..aage jaakar dekhte ho..kch Toh milega.._

 _Nd he started walkin..d road was empty..in some moments..he was drenched wet..he went a lil further..but he saw sthg..it was a small..bridge..covered wid fog..he went nd stood..on it..he saw sthg..in some distance away frm him..which made him shocked..he frozed at d place.._

* * *

(evil laugh) Yeh lo. KaVi moment ek dala u will bt bt guys this is a HORROR story na. Romace in this? I'll try..bt it won't fit I'll try..pls review! Secret reader! Thax! Name bhi Bata do. Guys reviews r rainin..nt only reviews..bt its rainin here heavily..hehe aap logon ne..mera umbrella tod dia. Are Aur nhi Toh kya! Itni reviews diye..hehe 20 reviews Nxt updt. Naaz di so sweet review! I had got bashes Yaar! Chuck tat love u!

Thax! Tkcr! Keep smilin! Love u all! Byee!

*Neha*


	5. Chapter 5

Hey folks! guys I m spell bound Yaar! Aww guest I knw dear. Mai apka review hamessha pehechan leti hu. Cuz u write all d bst keep writing. Byee. Hehe umm name? May b crescent moon..let me think..nd Frndzz! Thank u loads! Loads of love nd hugs to u all. Many of u r asking for. KaVi moments na. I will try but a horror story nd ok I'll try. Enjoy it!

 _Chapter 5:_

 _Kv was shocked..to c a HAVELI..Nw this wasn't a ordinary HAVELI it was d SAME house..in which they had..spent their night..that day..d same brown walls..d same spookiness..d same time AWKWARD SILENCE..around it.._

 _D wind was howlin..d soil on which..he was standin..was damp due to rains..d sky was a..light ash..a symbol of an arriving..storm..d echo of lightning..was scatterin in d sky.._

 _Kv PoV: Yeh HAVELI yaha..pe kaise aayie? Yeh Toh..Mumbai Ke bahar thi..Aur ab yaha pe..koi dikh nhi raha hai..kya wo Aurat..wo bhi yahi hogi..yeh kch Aur..lag raha hai..ek kaam karta hu..Andar jaakar dekhte hu.._

 _Nd he went..inside d house..d women openaned..d door..nd a evil smile curved..her lips.._

 _Women: Aap..yaha?(evil yet soft tone)_

 _Kv: (shocked) Ap yaha pe.._

 _Women: Ha..mera hi ghar hai.._

 _Kv: Lekin..yeh ghar yaha pe..kaise? Yeh Toh..Mumbai se bahar tha..Pune Ke pass.._

 _Women: Wo sab chodiye..ap Andar aayie.._

 _Kv went..inside. He was more shocked..everything was d same..it was dark..covered wid cob webs..fog all over..d house..wid stairs at d right..He jz noticed..one change..thr was a man..sittin on d sofa..he was really slim..it seemed as if..he hasn't eaten..since days..but he had..d same eyes..sch as d women..d same smile..d same cruelty..d sam evil ness.._

 _Kv: Jee..yeh koun..Aur apka..nam.._

 _Women: Mera nam..ANAMIKA hai..Aur yeh hai..mere BHAI..ANUJ..(same tone)_

 _Kv: Anamika Jee..aap uss din..gayap Kaha ho ggayie..Aur.._

 _She smiled..evily cruelty was..seen in her eyes.._

 _Anamika: Gayap...mai kya koi..BHOOT ho..Jo gayap ho jao?_

 _Nw this was a little..different for Kv..wat did she..jz say? BHOOT? Is the any..BHOOT in this world..Sweat dripped down..his forehead.._

 _Kv: Maine..aisa Toh nhi..Kaha na..lekin ap.._

 _Anamika..went closer..she kept one hand..on his shoulder..She slid down..d other one..frm his cheek..to his chin.._

 _Kv: Dekhiye...ap_

 _Anamika: Dekhiye mere..ankho mai..kya mai apko..BHOOT lagti ho?_

 _He luked..in her eyes..d cruel eyes seemed..beautiful for..d first time..it seemed as if..she was inviting him..to her...he couldn't help..but luk at her.._

 _Kv: (while separatin) Dekhiye..Muzhe..ab chalnna chahiye.._

 _Anamika..left him..he luked at her..awkwardly..he suddenly felt..as if he was..surrounded by fog..he wasn't able..to breathe..he coughed badly..His head..started spinning.._

 _Anamika..held him...in some moments..he was fyn..he left frm thr..w_ _hile Anamika was left thr...smilin..evily..nd lukin at him..go..._

 _Anuj came to her..nd said.._

 _Anuj: BEHENA..Rajkumar ko..agar pata chala..ki tu..._

 _Anamika: Kch nhi..pata chalega Rajkumar ko..Maine unpe apna..Kala chadoo..kar lia hai..wo Jo..dhua unpe..choda uske Asar se..unko iss Jagah ka..Kch bhi yaad..nhi Raga..kyu aaye the..wo yaha..kaise aaye the..kch bhi nhi.._

 _Anuj: Par BEHENA.. Rajkumarii ka.._

 _Anamika's eyes..were red nd fiery..she glanced at her bro..fiercely..yet she laughed aloud..evily.._

 _Anamika: Uss Rajkumarii ka Toh..mai kam tamam..karke rahungii..._

 _On d other hand...Kv went home..Purvi was awake..still waiting fr her love..worlried she was roaming in d house.._

 _Kv: Hi jaan.._

 _Purvi: Kv..tum theek ho na.._

 _Kv:Ha jaan..meko kya hoga...jab tumhara pyaar..mere sath hai.._

 _Purvi smiled..: Kch pata chala..lash Ke bare mai?_

 _Kv: Lash..kaise lash..jaan m vry tired..Kal bat Kare..ha pls..gud nite..love u.._

 _nd he went inside...nd slept..while leavin..Purvi confused.._

 _Purvi PoV: KV aisa..kyu behave bar raha hai..kch theek nhi lag raha..sthg is wrong..meko pata laga a hoga..ek kaam karti hu..kaal dekhti hu..ha.._

* * *

Ha so..ab secret reader aka. Yusraa! Dear u so sweet. Are kch problem nhi..Muslim ho ap..religioun doesn't matter. U r vry cute! Love u loads!

Naaz Dii are dii. Bilkul nhi. Dar nhi lag raha. Thoda as lag raha hai. Par ab KaVi Ke liye itna hi kar sakti ho na. Hehe Thaxx for ur review Dii. Ha it's rainin here too! Love you Dii!

Sweetie KaVi fan: Awww 3 reviews dear! Thaxx! Sorry dear can't share my location over here. Hope u understand sorry! Nd age..hmm kya lagta hai. Kitna salon ki hu mai? What's ur guess? Hmm? (Wink) Anjana anjanee Thaxx dear! I will surely updt it soon! Love u too!

Iamdua: Thaxx dear! Love u!

Kavifan: Thaxx dear! Love ha!

Shreya: hey dear! Thax for ur review. Sorry for ur short updt.

Kavin Vivek Shruti: I will try dear! Thax for ur review!

Ad angelina: Thxx for ur review dear! Love u!

Anubabh Kv fan: Bhaii! Suspense will b over soon! Wait nd watch! Thaxx for ur review! Thaxx bhai! Love u!

Rimasha: love u too dear! I will try. Thax for d review.

Carzyforkevidareya: Thaxx Dii love u sooo mch!

Ritika: khud hi dekh LO dear..Thaxx. Love ya!mahimahal: Thaxx for ur review dear! Love u. We r Frndzz!

Jannatfairy: Thaxx dii! Love u!

loveukavin: sorry for short updt! Thaxx! Love u!

KavinZara: Diii Thaxx sooo mch! Ha Dii romaxe bhi mil Gaya. Heheh loved ur big review! love u Dii!

Srija Dii: Thaxx Dii! Love u!

shweta: Thax. Love u.

Kuki17: hey Dii! Spooky one hehe ! Thax for ur review Dii! Love u!

guest NL: Thxx dear! Love u.

Pooja: hehe Thaxx dear! I will sure! Love u!

dushu's Shreya: Thaxx dear! Love u! Will try.

: hehe tats my style Dii. Thaxx for ur review. Love u!

Rajvigirl; Thaxx dear! Love u!

Saj: Thax dear. Love u.

last bt nt d least..all d guests Tysm! Pls mention names so I can thank individuallly! Sry If I missed any1!

Soo hw was it? Pls review! 20 reviews Nxt updt. (Smirk nd evil smile)!

Love u all! Keep smilin! Tkcr! Byee!

*Neha*


	6. Chapter 6

I m jz speechless guys! I mn 5 chaps! 130 reviews! Wow! Nd those r so fascinating! Thank u vry vry vry mch! Love u all!

 _Chapter 6:_

 _Days passed..Kv went to tat house..many times..sometimes for d case..while sometimes he felt..a strange attraction towards..tat house..a power which was..pullin him..towards d house..he didn't know what..why bt he always visited..d house..but he Neva..remembered anything..abt it. Purvi didn't even know..abt he visitin..d house.._

 _D night was spooky..nd balmy..it was cold..nd chilled..d wind was howlin..today was a full..moon night..it was really scary..Bt she wasn't scared..today.._

 _She was standin..on d terrace wid..her hands on d bars..she was thinking sthg..thinkin abt..d things which were..happening wid her..since some days.._

 _Purvi Pov: Kya ho raha hai..kahi dunno se Kv kch..ajeeb behave kar raha hai..mere sath bhi kya kya..ho raha hai..kabhi jhoomar gifts hai..Toh kabhi mirror pe..dhamki likhi hogi hai..yeh sab kya hai..koi mere jaan Ke peeche..kyu paad hai..yeh kch Aur hai..kahi kch..aatma ka.._

 _She luked..at d stars..took a deep breath..Nd continued_

 _Pata nhi..aatma hai ya kch Aur..par JO bhi hai..bahoot khatarnak hai..iska parda fash..karna hi hoga..wo bhi jald.._

 _She turned..nd felt sthg unusual..she saw sthg..due to which..her eyes widened..she saw fog..nd a figure..a figure of a lady..wearing a black saree..she could nt c..d figure clearly..due to fog..but as d fog..was disappearing..she saw d person.._

 _She was shocked..to c d women..yes! It was none other..than ANAMIKA..Purvi took steps..backward..while ANAMIKA was movin..closer to her..rapidly..Sweat was drippin..down Purvi's face..fear was seen in her eyes.._

 _Purvi: Koun ho tum..._

 _Anamika: Tumharii mout.._

 _Purvi: Kkya..bakaas kar..rahi ho.._

 _Anamika: Bakwas nhi..yeh Sach hai..rajkumari Jee.._

 _Purvi: Rajkumari? Koun..rajkumari Jee.._

 _Anamika: Itni bhi..Bhola pan..theek nhi rajkumari Jee.._

 _Purvi: Koun rajkumari! Mai..Purvi ho.._

 _Anamika: Rajkumarii..Mai wapas aa ggayie..hu..Rajkumar ko..hasil karne.._

 _Purvi: Rajkumar...Koun..rajkumar.._

 _Anamika: Wahi Rajkumar..Jo mere the..lekin tune..mere se unko..chin lia..ek Waqt tha..jab tune unpe pata nhi..kya jadu Kia tha..ki wo tujse pyaar karne lage.._

 _Purvi: Tum..kya Keh.._

 _Anamika came closer..she held her purvi's face..her nails pierced purvi's cheeks.._

 _Anamika: Ssshhh! Hum jab bat karte hai..beech mai..koi bat..nhi karta..Rajkumarii Jee..aapne mere Rajkumar ko..chenkar..bahoot badi galtii kar..li hai..mai tumhe bilkul nhi..chosen waali.._

 _She tightened..d grip of he cheek.._

 _Purvi: Aah..pls tum..Muzhe..aaah.._

 _Anamika: Tum nhi bachogi..Rajkumarii..tumhare hi samne mai..Rajkumar ko..apne log mai..leke jaungii..Aur tum kuch nhi..kar Paungii.._

 _They heard..a voice..Smone was..coming towards d terrace.._

 _Voice: PurviI..meri jaan.._

 _Anamika: Rajkumar..ab.._

 _She glanced at..Purvi firecly..nd left her cheeks.._

 _Anamika: Abhi Toh tu..Bach gayie hai..par aage aage Dekho..mai kya karti hu.._

 _Nd fog appeared..in front of Purvi..nd in some moments..Anamika was gone..where? How? No one knew.._

 _Purvi was breathin heavily..she held d edge of..d wall..for support..her head was spinning..Kv came thr..nd held her by..her shoulders.._

 _Kv: Purvi..tum theek ho na..nee he chalo.._

 _Purvi: Kv..mera sir..chakra raha._

 _Kv: mat kaho..neeche chalo.._

 _Nd they went down..SaJal nd IshYant too..were shocked to in this condition..Kv made her sit..on d bed..nd held her hand.._

 _Kv: Purvi..theek ho na tum?_

 _Purvi: Ha.._

 _Kajal: Yeh LO purvi..(while giving her water)_

 _She drank d water.._

 _Purvi: Guys..Maine usko dekha hai..wo wahi thi.._

 _Kv:(angry) Purvi! Kab se..wo wo..koun hai wo! Jo tumhe..har jagah..nazar aati hai..kitni bhi tumhare sath..Waqt bitane ka try Karoo..lekin tum ho ki..koyie nhi hai! Tumhara vehem hai!_

 _Nd he angryliy..left frm thr..his harsh words..bought tears in her eyes.._

 _Dushyant: Kv,..meri bat suno..Kv!_

 _nd he to went to behind him..Ishi nd Kajal..sat besides her.._

 _Kajal: Purvi..tu theek hai.._

 _Purvi: Guys..pls leave me alone.._

 _Sachin: Par Purvi.._

 _Purvi: Pls.._

 _Ishi: theek hai Purvi.._

 _Nd they left d room.._

 _Purvi pov: Anamika..yeh koun hai..kya Keh rahi thi..Rajkumar..Rajkumarii..kahi Yeh..meri Aur..Kv ki..pata nhi..par Yeh JO bhi hai..kch alag hai..iska parda fash karma..hi hoga.._

* * *

hehe. Kaisa laga Jee..20 reviews Nxt updt. Sorry can't thank individually this time. But bzy. PMs later. Sorry secret reader Dushyant nd Ishi r a pair..sorry. Nd which story do u guys want. Nt KANK pls. I need to think on that. Pls. Plssssss.

Keep smilin! Tkcr! Love you all! Byee!

*Neha*


	7. Chapter 7

Omg! 31 reviews! One chap! God! Here is ur updt! I m spellbound. Enjoy! Krissane u had asked na..sure dear Frndz! Thax dear!

 _Chapter 7:_

 _Nxt Day.._

 _Purvi was now really..curious nd irritated..wid tht ANAMIKA..who was she..why was she bEhind her..nd who was Rajkumar? Nd Rajkumarii? She decided..to take help..of Ishi.._

 _Ishi: Yaar..Purvi Ek kaam kar..tu Shalaka ko jaanti hai?_

 _Purvi: Shalaka? Teri dost?_

 _Ishi: ha Meri dost..aur wo Ek Tantric hai..uske pass tere problem ka solution..zaroor hoga.._

 _Purvi: Hmm..I hope so..Ek kaam kar tu..Muzhe Uska address de de.._

 _Ishi gave her..d adress nd she..went to tat place..alone.._

 _D place was..full of candles..wid a table in d middle..thr was a glass ball..kept in d middle..a women was sittin..on d chair..she was wearing a black gown..wid a necklace of small skuls..her eyes were sharp..she luked at Purvi.._

 _Shalaka: Tum..Purvi ho na?_

 _Purvi: Jee..aur ap..Shalaka.._

 _Shalaka: Je..Ishi ne apke bare..mai bataya tha,,Aao baitho.._

 _She nodded..nd sat in front of her.._

 _Shalaka: Toh batao Purvi..kya pareshani hai.._

 _Nd she told..everything tat was..happenin wid her..frm d past few days..Shalaka listened to it..keenly..nd thought for a while.._

 _Shalaka: Purvi..Yeh jo kuch bhi..ho raha hai tumhare sath..ANAMIKA jo tum donno..Ke peeche padi hai..kisi aim se..kar rahi hai.._

 _Purvi: Par wo hamare peeche..kyu padi hai? Bar bar..wo keheti hai..Rajkumar..Rajkumari pls help me..Shalaka pls.._

 _Shalaka: Purvi..shaant ho jao..hum Ek kaam karte hai..is crystal ball pe..hath rakho Aur rub Karoo..fir tumhara past lyf..dikh jaegi.._

 _Purvi: Hmm.._

 _She rubbed d ball..both of them..were lukin keenly..at d ball..fog appeared in d ball..nd d scene showed tht.._

 _Scene:_

 _It was a beautiful palace..decorated wid..flowers..pple in d palace..were running it seemed..as if thr was..a special function..over thr..The king..was ordering everyone..to work properly.._

 _MahaRaja Uday Singh: Aare..jaldi jaldi..hat chalao bhai..Aaj hamari Beti ko..SHAADI ke liye..dekhne ladke wale..aane waale hai.._

 _Rawat Jee: Rana saheb..saari tayarian ho gayie hai..rajkumari Chandlanwar..Bhi tayar hone gayi hai..aur Rajkumarii ANAMIKA..unki madat kar..rahe hai.._

 _Dasi: Rana saheb..ladke waale as chuke hai.._

 _Maharaja Uday Singh: Aa gaye..hum Abhi aate hai..Rawat Jee chaliye hamare sath.._

 _Nd they went..to receive them..many people were wid..d prince..he was sitting on a horse..Raja Uday Singh..welcomed them..wid maharani jaywanta..d Rajkumar was wearing..a sherwani wid gold..ornaments.._

 _They were sitting..inside Whn Rajkumari ANAMIKA...came inside..wid Rajkumari mankanwar..Mankanwar was wearing..a ghagra choli..filled wid gold..Nd silver lining..ND heavy ornaments.._

 _Rajkumari mankanwar nd Rajkumar Pratap Singh..saw each other..nd were lost ..in each other..while Rajkumari ANAMIKA was jz..starring at d prince.._

 _Maharaja chanda Singh: Hume Toh..apki Mankanwar pas and hai..aur Hume Yeh rishta..Manzoor hai.._

 _Maharaja Uday Singh: Hume bhi..apke pratap Singh..pasand hai.._

 _maharaja chanda Singh: Toh vivah..ki tareekh paki karte..hai Aur kundalian..milvate hai.._

 _Maharaja Uday Singh: Jee jaise ap Kahe.._

 _They got up..nd hugged each other..while d queens hugged each other..Pratap nd Mankanwar were starring at each other..while ANAMIKA was..starring at pratap..Mankanwar blushed..as pratap luked..at her.._

 _Present time:_

 _Whn Purvi..nd Shalaka saw it..both of them were shocked...bt purvi was..more shocked..wat she Jz saw.._

 _Purvi: Shalaka...Kya humne dekha wo.._

 _Shalaka: Ha Purvi..it was true.._

 _Purvi: Lekin aise.._

 _Shalaka: Purvi..Tumhare peechlle janam mai..Tum thi rajkumari MANKANWAR..Maharana Uday Singh..Ki beti..aur Rajkumarii anamika Ke behen..aur KV tha..Maharaja chanda Singh..ka beta Pratap Singh.._

 _Purvi: Shalaka..Yeh_

 _Shalaka: Relax Purvi..relax.._

 _Yeh LO pani pee lo.._

 _She handed her water..nd she drank it..in a gulp.._

* * *

 _Guys Ek problem hai. Kisi bhi story pe na reviews visible Nhi JO rahe bt only mine but all d authors in FF. May b site problem. So mere lovely reviewers those who hv said can we b Frndz sure guys! I love makin new Frndz! Pls read nd review nd Teri Yadein I hv updated._

 _Thaxx! Tkcr! Keep smiling! Love u all!_

 _*Neha*_


	8. Chapter 8

Hii pple! Kaise hai ap sab? I hope u all r oka. Nd m really sorry bt majburi hai guys. I hv boards in sept as 9th std mah school Is CBSE nd I really Dnt hv time fr FF. M hell busy wid studies nd classes. Sorry fr late updt!

 _Chapter 8:_

 _Present time:_

 _Sweat dripped down..Purvi's face. She didn't believe..wat she jz saw..was it real? She luked at Shalaka._

 _Purvi: Shalaka Jee..Yeh Sab kaise..Matlab mai..Aur Kv..Yeh kya hai.._

 _Shalaka: Shan't ho Jao Purvi..jaise maine socha tha..yeh wahi hai.._

 _Purvi: Mtlb?_

 _Shalaka: Purvi..Ek kaam karte hai..aage dekhte hai..Kya dikha raha hai..Tumhe aur KV ka past..kya bataya hai..fir Mai tumhe samjhati Hun.._

 _Purvi: theek hai.._

 _Shalaka again..rubbed d crystal ball..again d ball was covered..wid fog..in some moments they saw a place..it was d same place..it was a palace..decorated everyone was running..here nd thr.._

 _Maharaja Uday Singh: Are are..jaldi karo..Aaj Hamare Mankanwar aur..rajkumar Pratap ki..sagai hai..anamika jao Dekho..Mankanwar (Purvi in d past) tayar hui..Ya nhi.._

 _Anamika: Je daji raj.._

 _Nd She left..for d room..Mankanwar was sitting ovr Thr..wid many pple around her..she was seated in front..of d mirror in a heavy ghagra choli..wid loads of gold..She was getting ready..Anamika smiled..nd went inside..nd hugged her FRM behind.._

 _Mankanwar: Are are..yeh kya kar rahi hai ap..Anamika!_

 _Rajkumari anamika: Oho..badi hi sundar lag rahi hai..Aaj toh rajkumar pratap (Kv :* ) apko dekhar..na paka Apne hosh..Khone waale hai.._

 _Rajkumari Mankanwar : (blushed) are..ap Bhi na..kuch bhi bolti rehei hai.._

 _Rajkumari Anamika: Ohoo..Dekho dekho Rajkumari sharam se Lal ho rahi hai.._

 _Rajkumari: Maa..Dekho na isko!_

 _Maharani jawywanta: Are Mankanwar..Anamika apke BEHEN hai..Aur itna ham Banta hi hai..aur Al donno kya kar rahe ho..ladke waale aate honge..Chalo jaldi Anamika..apk bhi tayar ho jaye.._

 _Rajkumari Anamika : Jee maa.._

 _Nd she left frm d room..while Rajkumari Mankanwar was getting..ready for her engagement. In some time..rajkumar pratap arrived wid..maharaja chanda Singh..nd maharani ajabdeh._

 _Rajkumari Mankanwar..came too along wid..Rajkumari anamika..nd Rajkumari Mankanwar was placed..besides Rajkumar pratap. They exchanged d rings..nd they engagement was..carried out smoothly. But Sthg was wrong..wid Rajkumari anamika..she was jz lukin at Rajkumar pratap..since the day..he arrived..she didn't know wat..how..but somewhere she..liked him..a lot.._

 _Same night:_

 _Rajkumari Anamika..was in d terrace..looking. At d moon..and thinking something..she was thinking abt pratap.._

 _Rajkumari Anamika Pov: ha..yeh Sach hai..Ki hum Rajkumar pratap..se ati prem karte hai..Lekin Yeh bhi Sach hai..ki ve hamare jija sa hai..hamare BEHEN Ke hone..waale pati hai..Hume unko bhul a hoga..yeh Sahi Nhi hai..Wo hamare nhi hai..nhi hai ve hamare.._

 _Tears rolled down..her eyes..but she wiped them.._

 _Continued: Hum hamare BEHEN..ki khushi me liye..Hume unko bhulna hoga..bhulna hoga.._

 _Days passed..Mankanwar and pratap (are pple our Kv nd PURVI) were comin close..they knew they loved each other..their marriage was fixed after some days..pratap was staying at..Uday sings place..fr some days.._

 _One Day.._

 _Rajkumari Mankanwar was..walking along d passage..carrying a basket of..flowers..she culd not c anything but..was still walking..nd Rajkumar pratap was coming..frm d othr side..he was lost..in his own thoughts..oops sorry..in Rajkumari mankwanwars thoughts...:*_

 _Both of them..did not see each other..nd bumped into each other..Rajkumari mankwanwar was abt to fall..Whn rajkumar pratap held her..nd d flowers fell on them..both of them were lost..in each other..for some moments...Until someone saw them..nd was shocked ...yet smiled..nd tht pareson..came forward.._

 _Person: Agar ap donno..ka ho Gaya ho Toh..._

 _Rajkumar pratap..nd Rajkumari mankanwar came out..of d trance..nd were shocked..he made her stand..properly..nd both of them luked..at different directions..while d person smiled..._

 _Rajkumari Anamika: are..lagta hai hum..samay par aaye hai..hum hate hai..ap donno.._

 _nd she smiled..teasingly.._

 _Rajkumar pratap: wo wo..Hume zaroori kam hai..hum Abhi aate hai.._

 _Nd he left frm thr..smiling to himself..while Rajkumari Mankanwar blushed..nd glanced at..her sister angrylily.._

 _Rajkumari Mankanwar: Apko..bada maza aata hai na..hame satane MAI!_

 _Rajkumari Anamika: Jee bilkul!_

 _Nd she started running..Mankanwar was chasing her..nd both sister enjoyed..some a sisterly..not jhok.._

 _Same night.._

 _Rajkumari Anamika..was again On the terrace..with tears in here eyes.._

 _Rajkumari Anamika Pov: Hum apse..bahoot pyaar karte hai..pratap..lekin ap hamare nhi hai..ap hamare BEHEN se..prem karte hai..aur apko koi dosh nhi..Kitna bhi theek hone ki..koshish kare..kitna chup and ki..koshish Kare..ki hum aapse Prem karte hai..nhi kar paate..yeh sab us Mankanwar ki wajah,.se hua hai! Usme pratap KO APNE..prem Ke jal mai..phasaya.._

 _She paused.._

 _Rajkumari Anamika pov: nhi nhi..yeh hum kya Keh rahe hai..apni hi BEHEN Ke bare mai..hum aisa..soch Kaise sakte hai..Hume unke liye..khush hona chahiye..aur hum..nhi Yeh theek nhi..Hume pratap se..dur rehena hoga..warna Pata nhi..kya hoga.._

* * *

Soo sorry! Anubabh bhaiya..Naaz Dii nd Krisane..m vry sorry! Apka bday gift nhi paayie m vry vry vry vry sorry! Paka u will get it vry soon! Vry sorry! Happy belated bday! Nd vaiba hi dear! Was missing ur review. Nope I don't believe in ghosts. Dear Pls make an acc here Pls! Sweetie Kv fan. Solve u too Darlin! M fyn Dnt worry! thax fr ur concern dear! Love Ya :*. Levisha Ya sure dear Frndz! Thax to everyone cnt thank individually this time. Sorry!

nd guys ha I knw bt tht gud I hv written in a hurry. Pls review! I will updt soon this time. I promise. Nd 20 reviews Nxt updt. Nd Nxt chap. Wedding of Kv purvi and..some moments..nd a evil plan..( evil laugh) lol.

Sorry once again fr d delay!

Keep smiling! Love u all! Tkcr! byee!

*Neha*


End file.
